City of Children
by SilverPhoenix99
Summary: A spell gone wrong causes Alec, Jace, and Izzy to turn into kids. This leaves Clary, Simon, and Magnus to deal with three troublesome children while trying to find a find a way to turn them back. Giving them all a certain realization. Post City of Heavenly Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **Series** _ **.**_ **Takes place after COHF, do not read if haven't finished series. Simon is now a shadowhunter, Sizzy has been happening for a while. Contains Clace, Malec and Sizzy. While writing I had added italics, which don't transfer. Sorry for any confusion. Enjoy!**

* * *

Clary walks into Magnus's apartment with Simon where they were going to meet with Alec, Jace, Izzy, and Magnus himself for a couple's games night. As soon as they had entered the apartment, the pair of them were met with screams and cries of children.

"What the he一" Simon started to say while covering up his ears before he was interrupted by a very nervous looking Magnus coming around the corner of the apartment.

"Clary! Simon! Finally you're here!" He says very frantically. "There's been a very large problem which I should not be held accountable for!" Clary and Simon quickly share a nervous glance and hurry further inside the apartment to be greeted by the most shocking scenario which was not expected. The most likely thing to expect based upon the cries was that somehow Magnus got stuck with babysitting a few kids, but this was far from the truth… Magnus was stuck with younger kids, that much was correct. However, these "kids" which he was stuck taking care of were no other than they're teenage friends… or _was_ their teenage friends.

On the couch sat a little girl with long silk like black hair, easy enough to identify this was Isabelle in a way over-sized red shirt and a diaper. On the floor sat a relatively happy looking golden haired boy who was obviously Jace playing and poking at Chairman Meow. Sitting on the armchair was another little boy with biggest blue eyes Clary has ever seen with jet black hair to match his sister's. She could also tell that this little boy was crying. Clary was too shocked to realize that Magnus was talking to her and Simon. "What did you say?" Clary asked him.

"I said" Magnus started while lifting little Alec into his arms trying to calm him down "That I've discovered that Alec is five years old, Jace is four, and Isabelle is three. And I can't get them to stop crying." Clary walked over to Magnus and had taken Alec from him, and motioned for Simon to go pick up Izzy.

"What the hell happened?" Clary shot at Magnus clearly bubbling with rage, however keeping her voice low to prevent any further crying with the kids.

"Well… Izzy had suggested that while we waited for you two we should redecorate the apartment to make it more suitable for this evening." Clary rolled her eyes at a little at that, she couldn't help it. Of course Izzy would suggest that. Magnus continued "And you can imagine I'm a little rusty as I have stopped redecorating by magic for quite some time as Alec was getting annoyed by it." He said the last part staring at the little sobbing boy in Clary's arms. Magnus finished his explanation in a smaller voice that seemed miles away. "Then one spell gone wrong caused… _this_. And I now have no idea how to take care of kids…"

Clary who was about to give Magnus a piece of her mind looked up at his upset face, Clary had never seen Magnus like this before and realized how terrified he must be and how at fault he must feel. She decided against telling Magnus off as it could wait until later and offered some more helpful advice.

"Well don't worry Magnus it's not your fault, and Simon and I know how to take care of kids. I've been babysitting kids for years and Simon has a younger sister. You start looking for a spell and a cure while we watch them." Then she offered Magnus a reassuring smile, he instantly looked a million times better.

He nodded at them both and quickly said "If you need me I'll be in the office, help yourself to anything." And he was gone.

Clary who was still holding Alec in her arms was now a lot calmer and had stopped crying as much. She sat down next her now _much_ smaller boyfriend and ruffled his golden hair. Simon sat down next to them on the ground as well with still a crying Izzy. Clary sat Alec next to Jace and looked at all three of the little kids.

"Hi guys." She said enthusiastically at them offering a big smile and asked kindly "Do you know who I am?" There was a lot of little heads shaking and only Jace who was brave enough to speak said a small "no".

"Well…" Clary started "My name's Clary, and this is Simon" The kids looked between the two of them and slightly nodded their heads except Jace who was a lot more confident than Alec and Izzy.

"I'm Jace!" He piped up.

"Hi there Jace! How old are you?" Of course Clary already knew the answer but she wanted them all to gain their trust. Who knows how these young shadowhunters would react?

"I'm four!" Clary instantly established that Jace was going to be the overly excited kid. Clary went around the mini circle asking them their names and ages. As simple was this was it seemed to make all of them a lot more confident and trusting in Clary and Simon. Then Izzy suggested that they play a "Ame".

Simon smiled at this. He was obviously enjoying this, although Clary had no idea why. Alec spoke up and suggested they should play hide and seek. "That's a great idea Alec!" Clary said and smiled wide "Okay we'll all go hide and Simon will count to twenty and try to find us.

"I stay with Imon!" Said the tiny Izzy who was basically glued to Simon. This left Clary the one to count. Clary counted to twenty and then started to look around Magnus's apartment for the kids and Simon. She found Jace right away knowing he would hide wherever the food was. Clary quietly walked around the kitchen island and found Jace on his hands and knees facing away away from her obviously didn't hear her sneak up. Which probably totally unfair because Clary had silent runes on her ankles.

"Gotcha!" Clary said while she scooped him up into her arms and started tickling him. Jace's little laughter filled the apartment as she tickled him. After Clary stopped tickling Jace and she balanced him on her hip while he wrapped his small arms around her neck and continued to look for the others. Next they found Simon and Izzy hiding behind the couch because Simon was already standing up with a sleeping Izzy in Simon's arms. Clary and Jace continued to look for Alec for the next five minutes before Clary heard soft voices coming from Magnus's office.

Opening the office door Clary discovered the cutest sight. Alec was inside next to Magnus looking at him in awe as he showed him how he could make little lights of blue fire dance from his fingers which matched the colour of Alec's eyes.

"Alec…" Clary muttered softly getting his attention. "It's bedtime now."

"Coming Miss Clary!" Alec said happily smiling at Magnus just before running over to Clary and taking her hand following her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **Series** _ **.**_

 _ **Wow.**_ **I didn't expect reviews so soon! Thanks so much, and hope you guys enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Clary and Simon had worked out sleeping arrangements and put the kids down for the night. Alec and Isabelle had fallen asleep on a bed in a guest room of Magnus's and Jace insisted on sleeping on the same room on the couch to be with them.

Clary, Simon, and Magnus were now in the kitchen around the table drinking tea. "Our situation is taking a little bit longer to figure out." Magnus said. "I've contacted Caterina Loss, a warlock friend of mine who will be coming to assist me but she won't be able to come until Thursday."

"Thursday! Magnus, it's Tuesday!" Simon complained.

"Wow, thank you Simon for pointing out the obvious. I could really do一"

"Guys!" Clary interrupted them. "This won't get us anywhere. Magnus is there any prep work you need to get done tomorrow before Caterina arrives?"

"Yes, actually. It shouldn't take all day though, however, I have to run a quick aerran in the morning."

Clary just stared at Magnus in astonishment. "Our friends, which includes your boyfriend have been turned into kids and you have an aerran to run tomorrow? Is it even remotely related?"

"Yes, Clary! This is essential! I won't be gone long anyway. I'll have breakfast for you all prepared before hand too. I'll be back before you know it." There was a silence then Magnus continued "Now I'm off to bed, see you all in the morning." And with that and some glitter left from where he was standing her was gone.

* * *

Clary had fallen asleep on the couch while Simon had taken the other spare room which was too small to fit two people. Clary had awoke with a start, Simon was in the kitchen serving up food and singing making the kids laugh, but Simon's horrible singing isn't what that awoke her. Jace was standing right in front of Clary with a cup of coffee.

"Hi Clary!" He smiled wide at her. "I brought you some coffee." Clary sat up and took the coffee from Jace, pulling him up beside her on the couch.

"Have you already had breakfast, Jace?" She asked sweetly.

Jace shook his head. "I wanted to bring you some coffee first."

Clary smiled at this, Jace was always putting her first even at the age of four. "Then let's go get some." She kissed the top of his head before standing up, grabbing his hand and followed him to the the kitchen.

Simon was serving Alec and Izzy some food while drinking coffee. Clary noticed Simon was wearing fresh clothes and before she asked Simon handed her a note from Magnus.

 _Clary and Simon-_

 _As I told you last night I had to step out this morning. I'll be back very shortly, there is some breakfast is in the oven for you and the… kids? There's coffee brewed for you two, and I spelled some of your clothes here from the Institute inside Simon's room._

 _Be back soon. Don't blow up the apartment._

 _M_

Clary nodded at Simon and made her way to his room to shower and change.

Simon helped serve Jace some breakfast which he quickly devoured. "So are you and Clary boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jace asked Simon.

Simon choked on a little bit of his coffee at that question. "Ummm… no… We're not" He stuttered trying to get the words out. "She's my best friend." Jace seemed a little pleased at that answer. _Kids are weird_ Simon thought.

"Simon? Can we play a game?" Jace asked with a hit of an evil smirk appearing on his little face.

Clary took the quickest shower in her life afraid what the kids might do to Simon left alone. It's not that Clary didn't think Simon was good was kids, she was just very aware these kids were _shadowhunters kids_. Clary changed into a black tank top, light blue jeans, hair down, and her green converse.

Clary came out of the room to find Simon pinned to the floor by three kids. Even though this is what she was afraid of happening, once seeing it she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Hey guys!" Clary called over to them while taking out her phone "Say shadowhunters!"

"SHADOWHUNTERS!" They all screamed at once when the flash went off causing Simon to groan. Just at that moment Magnus walked into the apartment in shock.

"Well at least you didn't explode the apartment." He said dryly. Clary rolled her eyes at that.

"Where were you?" Clary demanded. Magnus looked a little taken back by this. Clary was wondering what could have been so important that he had to leave them alone.

"Fine if you must know… I picked up something for the _kids_." All of the kids eyes lite up at this and started cheering and rushed towards Magnus leaping off of Simon who was still on the floor.

* * *

Magnus had first sent Clary and Simon to a bakery nearby so they wouldn't see what he had done for the kids. Not everyone understood Magnus and that was okay because Magnus understood himself and he knew this was something he _had_ to do.

Magnus was now sitting in his apartment with the three kids around him. All in the new outfits he bought them. Magnus had bought them all quite a few clothes but he didn't care. Afterall, Magnus had to do what Magnus does best. _Fashion._

Izzy was sitting in Magnus's lap while he braided her hair with ribbons, she was wearing a dark red dress, with black leggings and black boots. Magnus even added a little bit of eyeliner to Izzy, because he knew teenage Izzy and she wouldn't leave the house without makeup on. Magnus felt he was doing Isabelle a personal favour by this.

Next to him on the couch sat Alec and Jace who were in an intense game of _rock, paper, scissors._ Alec was wearing all black (because Magnus knew teenage Alec would probably kill him if he found out he put him in a sparkly outfit), but as Alec couldn't fight back at the moment Magnus had to add a little colour to his outfit. Nothing too bad that Alec would want to pull a seraph blade over but something Magnus could enjoy. Alec was wearing a dark blue shirt which brought out the blue in his eyes, black pants, black converse shoes, a black jean jacket to match his black messy hair. Jace had his blond hair slicked back, he was wearing black pants, converse like Alec's, a grey shirt and a small caramel coloured leather jacket which brought out the gold in his eyes and hair.

Magnus was quite proud of himself, he may not know how to take care of kids like Clary and Simon did but he had his own powers **(no pun intended)**. Just as he finished braiding Izzy's hair the door of his apartment opened revealing Clary and Simon. Clary stopped walking for a second causing Simon to bump into her. Clary stood by the doorway staring at Magnus. It seemed like the hours of silence as they stared at each other but was more realistically probably only a few seconds. Simon has seen Clary like this before, and there were a few ways she could react. Simon thought it was probably best if the kids didn't seen Clary like this. "Hey guys, I have treats let's go to the kitchen!" The jumped off the couch or Magnus's lap and hurried over to the kitchen following Simon for desserts.

Clary stormed over to Magnus. "Your aerran this morning was buying them clothes? What happened to help trying to get them back to normal? I'm not sure if you've noticed but I miss having my super hot boyfriend to cuddle up to in the night!"

"I miss that too! But Clary, there's nothing we can do until tomorrow anyway, I want to have the kids to like us! They need to able to trust us, we need to be better than their parents. Haven't you noticed that they haven't once asked for their parents? Maybe that's because they don't miss them or they're too used to Maryse and Robert not being around for them. They like how we've been treating them. They've all had a difficult childhood, I just think we should let them have this. Have a real childhood."

Clary looked at Magnus shocked. This was definitely not what she was expecting from Magnus. Of course it made sense, it's not like she was about to make this time miserable for them. All Clary could say to Magnus was "You would make a wonderful father."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **Series** _ **.**_

 **Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Clary and Simon had decided to take the kids to the park when Magnus had sent them to pick up food from the bakery so he could give makeovers to the kids. After Clary had talked to Magnus after the makeover incident, Magnus had decided to come along with them. He had even brought a picnic blanket with food for lunch. Along with a few spell books. Research wouldn't hurt while they were busy playing.

Simon was playing tag with Alec and Jace and was purposely letting them win. While Clary was pushing little Izzy in a swing. After when Izzy decided to join Simon and her brother in a game of tag, Clary plopped herself down next to Magnus. "How's it coming?" She asked.

"Nothing so far. Caterina said she had an idea of something that could help, or at least prevent the possibility of the from getting younger." Clary looked like someone just punched her.

"THEY'LL CONTINUE TO GET YOUNGER? Why did you not tell me this!" Clary now looked like she wanted to punch Magnus.

"I said it's a possibility! The fact that they haven't got any younger tells me they're fine. However, Caterina has dealt something similar to this in the past and that is why she is coming in. Don't worry Clary, they're fine."

Clary let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. _Well at least that was a relief._ Clary looked out towards the kids. "Looks like Isabelle has formed quite an attachment to Simon." Clary observed as Izzy wrapped her arms and legs around Simon's foot holding on tight. Magnus laughed at this "I'm going to join them." Clary said before standing up.

Clary started walking over to when Simon was playing with Alec when she heard a loud screaming cry. Clary got into battle position, ready to sprint and grab the kids if needed. She noticed the cry came from a kid beside the structure next to Jace and Izzy. Clary made her way over to them quickly and analyzed the situation. Jace was standing protectively over Izzy with an intense look on his face. The other kid that had screamed looked like he had fallen over and bumped his head on the structure. "Clary! He tried to take Izzy! I thought he was a demon!" _Of course a boy was trying to drag Izzy off to_ play, Clary thought. The parents of the other little boy had made their way over to where they were standing.

"Jace, what happened?"

"He was pulling at Izzy, trying to get her to come with him. I thought he was gonna hurt her!" The other parents probably just saw this as a little boy trying to protect his sister, but they still didn't look too impressed with Clary. They failed to understand that Jace thought it was a demon trying to take Izzy.

"Izzy's fine Jace, see?" She motioned to a giggling and smiling Izzy. Clary wasn't going to tell him off, because she knew Jace thought he was just defending Izzy. It's who Jace was and he wasn't about to get in trouble for that. "Come on. Go play with Simon." Jace took Izzy's hand and went to go join Simon and Alec who were standing nearby watching them now. Clary was about to walk off when―

"Are you seriously not going to tell your kid off?" The mother asked in pure astonishment. "He just _pushed_ my kid into the structure." _He'll walk it off,_ she wanted to tell mother who was getting in Clary's face. "What kind of parent _are_ you?" _That did it._ "What kind of parent lets their kid push another kid and get off scot free?"

"What kind of parent am I? What kind of parent are you? Who doesn't teach their kid not to grab at other kids! If you didn't notice, he was just defending his little sister. Teach your kid to behave and maybe you won't run into this problem." With that Clary walked off and went to join Simon and the kids.

As Clary made her way over to go get Magnus after playing with the kids someone had stopped her. A younger man, not that much older than herself. "Hey there." He smiled. "Hi." Clary muttered back slightly confused why a stranger was stopping to talk to her. "So, I haven't seen you around here before. Which one is yours, or do you have one on the way?" He asked.

Clary froze a little. _Did this guy think she was a_ mother _?!_ Clary was turning seventeen recently, and has always looked younger than she was but still. "I-I'm not…" Clary replied not really sure how to answer. "I mean… I'm here with my… little brother." Clary almost made it sound like a question, to herself at least. There wasn't a proper way the answer the question to this guy.

"Oh!" The guy said clearly embarrassed by what he was suggesting earlier. "I just assumed… Sorry about that. Umm… So?" He was obviously trying to keep the conversation flowing when Clary wanted nothing more than to leave, and die from embarrassment. She was about to leave when he said "Can you believe some of these parents though? I mean what parent puts eyeliner on a child?" He snorted in disbelief. Clary looked just confused. _What was this guy talking about?_ Just then… "Oh, here she comes now."

"Clary!" Clary looked over and saw little Isabelle running towards her. Suddenly she understood. _Magnus Bane was a dead man._ Sure enough when Clary picked up Izzy, she was wearing eyeliner. "Izzy… Did Magnus put makeup on you?"

"I don't know what that is, but he did put marker on my eyes!" She said happily. Clary stormed towards Magnus after putting Izzy down telling her to go play with Simon.

" _Magnus._ " Magnus looked up to see Clary who looked very red even without her hair. _Man she must be mad_ , Magnus thought. "Did you put eyeliner on Izzy?"

 _Shit,_ Magnus thought.

"Yes, but that's because teenage Izzy would never leave the house without makeup, I was offering her my services. Izzy would thank me."

"She's three right now! A three year old doesn't need nor wear makeup! You'll give her self esteem issues growing up!" Magnus just gave her a " _are you kidding me"_ look. Izzy doesn't have self esteem issues. Before Magnus could say anything Clary just sighed and said "Yeah… I heard it too."

Magnus laughed. "Who was that guy you were talking to?" Clary shrugged.

"Some guy doing a really bad job at hitting on me, maybe?" Clary looked down embarrassed. "He asked me which kid was mine thinking I was a mother… Then asked me if I was pregnant. It was really humiliating."

Magnus gave a soft smile to Clary clearly seeing she was upset. "Well you should know. For anyone to think that, they must be an idiot." Clary felt a little better but still a very embarrassed. "But you shouldn't worry, teenage Jace loves you so much and thinks you're beautiful, and you are. What that asshole said is obviously not true, and even little Jace seemed to get a little jealous when he saw you talking to that guy." Clary instantly looked up at this.

"Wha一?" Clary started then Clary felt a tap at her shoulder. "Clary? What's wrong?" Five years old Jace was standing in front of her worrying about her. Clary instantly felt better, she may not have her older Jace to comfort her at times like this when she needed it, but she had this little Jace who she just loved. And he was better than nothing. She scooped him up into her lap on the ground, kissed his forehead and said "Nothing's wrong anymore, and that's because you're here now."

"I found this for you Clary!" Jace had placed a small quartz in the palm of her hand. "It's beautiful, Jace. Thank you." Clary smiled and ruffled his hair. She looks up and sees Magnus smirking. Before Clary could say anything to Magnus, Simon came over with Izzy in one of his arms and had Alec holding his other hand. Alec let go and ran over and sat right next to Magnus.

"Hi Magnus!" He beamed up at him. "Are you going to do any magic?" He said hopefully still staring at Magnus. Just then Magnus reached into the small picnic basket which couldn't hold more than a few containers of food and pulled out many different types of food, ranging from desert to fruit to fully cooked streak. Alec looked amazed at jumped up and gave Magnus a great big hug thanking him so many times.

"After lunch guys," Clary started. "Maybe after lunch we can feed the ducks!" Alec and Izzy nodded in approval while Jace just groaned and muttered something about never trusting a duck from Clary's lap.

* * *

After having this huge five star meal thanks to Magnus, the kids when back to the play structure to continuing playing for a bit after. But only after waiting twenty minutes on strict orders from Simon not wanting any of them to barf. Jace and Izzy were playing a demon chasing game they invented, which was exactly like _tag_ , where they got Clary and Simon to join and be the demon. Alec was building a sandcastle, or at least attempting to while Magnus watched him. Magnus had always loved watching his Alec when he wasn't looking, teenager or child. He just seemed so at peace.

Magnus had stood up to and started walking over to join Alec in building his castle, when he was only a few feet away a bright blond haired girl walked over to Alec and sat beside him and offered to help. She was about the age of six, and was dressed in pink. Magnus just stared at them while they continued to build the castle. Magnus was a little jealous, he knew that he shouldn't be because Alec was gay and he was only five at the moment, but he couldn't help it. He loved his Alec so much and even the thought of him with someone else at all made him boil with jealousy. Even if she was only six years old.

"Aren't they cute?" A lady beside him asked. Magnus looked over the see a blond woman standing next to which could easily be this six year old's mother. She must have assumed he was Alec's father because he was staring at them like parents do.

"Yeah…" Magnus grumbled. "Adorable."

"So, I'm Abigail's mom." The mother started motioning towards the little blond girl besides Alec. "What's your son's name?"

Magnus not really wanting to answer but not wanting to be rude either muttered "Alec" in response.

"I've always liked the name 'Alex'." Clearly mishearing him. "My name's Anna. What's your name?" Magnus now annoyed that his boyfriend was talking to someone else and this woman was trying to flirt with him, he then saw Clary walking towards him coming to the rescue. Obviously Clary saw and understood everything Magnus was feeling right at that moment. She walked towards Magnus and said "We're leaving now." But not without getting interrupted by 'Anna'.

"Excuse me?" Anna said irritated. "I do believe we were in the middle of a conversation." Grabbing Magnus's arm. Magnus then pulled his arm free and placed it around Clary's waist and said "Ready to go biscuit?" Clary held in a laugh as they walked away from Anna towards Alec. But not before Magnus saw Abigail place a kiss on Alec's cheek. Magnus said I'll get the others and walked away from Clary.

Clary felt a little bad for Magnus. Even though Alec was only five years old at the moment, it must be hard to look at the person you love with all of your heart and see them with someone else and not loving you back. Clary walked up to Alec, ruffled his head and asked "Are you ready to go, Alec?" He nodded and jumped up grabbing Clary's hand following her towards the others. Magnus was waiting with them but standing a little to the side. The walk back to the loft was long with Izzy falling asleep in Simon's arms _again_. Clary holding Jace and Alec by the hands pulling them along after her. Alec and Jace were growing even more tired by the minute.

"Magnus…?" Said the softest little voice coming from the right of Clary. Clary looked down at Alec who was calling out to Magnus. Magnus looked at Alec as he whispered "Can you carry me?" Magnus smiled and lifted the small boy into his arms. Clary did the same with Jace after drawing on a strength rune on her arm after making sure they were in a secure place with no one watching them.

Clary heard Jace take in a sharp. "Are you a shadowhunter?" Clary was confused at first before realising that they haven't mentioned anything to them about being shadowhunters yet. Clary whispered a "yes" to Jace and told him how she was trained by the best shadowhunter in the world. He looked at her in awe, and wrapped his arms around Clary's neck and started to fall asleep with his head on her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **Series** _ **.**_

 **Thanks so much to all for the reviews! I'm going to be posting another story with a bunch of one shots for this story. Ideas that I had to take out otherwise the story would have been way too long. It's simply going to be called "City of Children: One shots".**

* * *

When they arrived back at Magnus's apartment, all of the kids were asleep. Clary sat down on the couch with Jace curled up in her lap sleeping like an angel. Izzy was passed out in Simon's arms curled into him slightly snoring. Magnus also had Alec in his arms, and said he was going to put Alec to sleep in his room.

When Magnus got to his room he put his tiny Alec down and wrapped him up in covers after taking off his jacket and shoes. Magnus was about to walk out of the room to let Alec sleep but then just like he called his name before when he wanted to be carried, he called him back. Magnus sat of the side of the bed and looked at Alec.

Alec stood up on the bed and walked over to Magnus and put his arms around his neck and whispered a "thank you" before pressing a kiss to Magnus's cheek. Magnus hugged Alec back before setting him down back to bed.

Simon stood up with sleeping Izzy in his arms after Magnus came back out of his room. He placed Izzy on the bed next to her brother after taking off her shoes. He lightly stoked her hair before leaving the room.

Outside Clary was talking to Magnus with Jace in her lap, stroking his hair as he slept. Magnus then spoke up. "They are cute aren't they?" Clary looked up and smiled at him.

"They are cute, mostly because they haven't yet really learned about the dangers this world holds. They're peaceful without a care in the world and it's good to see them like this." Magnus nodded in agreement. "But even though they're adorable, we need them back soon. Hopefully Caterina will have some information that could be helpful. We'll see tomorrow." Clary stood up with Jace and walked towards to bedroom when Simon walked out. She put Jace down to sleep before joining the boys in the other room.

* * *

Clary awoke with Magnus shaking her from her spot on the couch. "Clary! Wake up!" Clary sits up unwillingly and shrugs off Magnus's hands on her shoulders.

"What do you want?" Clary says says her temper quickly becoming as red as her hair. "What could you want at this time?" Now clary could see Magnus more clearly with the side light on, she could see that Magnus was clearly shaken, and had a frightful look on his face.

"Clary…" It was now almost a whisper. "Jace is missing." Clary jumped off the couch and raced towards Magnus's bedroom. She saw exactly what she expected to see. A sound asleep Alec and Izzy huddled together on the right side of Magnus's bed, and a indent towards the left where Jace should be. Clary raced back out of the room and noticed something she missed before… the front door of Magnus's apartment wide open as if someone had forget to close it when they left.

Clary had grabbed her shadowhunter gear and ran to the washroom to get changed in a flash. The first thing that came to her mind that Jace, _her Jace_ , had been snatched by a demon. And Clary was willing to do anything to get him back. Clary once having her gear on grabbed two seraph blades, her steele, and a dagger tucked into each of her boots. Clary quickly came back into the living area in Magnus's apartment to find that Simon was awake now too. "I'm going after Jace." Clary said receiving two quick nods.

"Clary, do you have anything of Jace's, or that once was Jace's? I'm going to try a tracking spell." Clary had thought for a moment and reached into the pocket of her coat and revealed a small quartz rock. She handed this to Magnus before running out of the Institute. "Keep your phone on you!" Is the last thing Clary heard Magnus yell before he was out of earshot.

Clary had no idea where to look for Jace. _He couldn't have gone too far, could he?_ Clary thought. Clary was getting very nervous, she had lost Jace. She had lost her four year old boyfriend because she hadn't bolted the door shut. Magnus had spells preventing anyone or anything from getting but they hadn't prevented anyone from getting out.

Clary was outside Taki's. Younger Jace didn't know Taki's existed, but it was worth a shot Clary figured. Younger Jace could have some vague memories that teenage Jace had, it's possible right? Clary just wanted to find her Jace then never let him out of her sight again. Clary entered Taki's to find it was basically deserted, only a few vampires grabbing their last "meal" before the sun comes back out. Clary headed back out and walked around for a bit. She found herself outside the doors of the Institute. She quietly entered the Institute, she couldn't imagine why Jace would have been there but felt anything was possible at the moment.

Luckily for her the soundless rune she had was still in effect otherwise someone would have heard her. More specifically Maryse, and Clary could do without Maryse questioning her right now. Clary walked to Jace's room in the Institute to find it empty and exactly the way they left it two days ago. Clary remembered how they had the the Institute to themselves for a couple of hours and made _use_ of their time. Clary blushed at the memory before leaving his room to check a few other rooms. She checked her room, Izzy's room, Alec's room, and even Simon's room. Lastly Clary had quickly popped her head into Max's former room before heading to the library and weapon's room. The library was empty with no sign of anything living, Clary went to the weapon's room.

Clary was aware people would be waking up shortly and had to make her search quick. Clary entered the weapons room and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Clary saw a shirt of Jace's on the railing. Clary walked over to it and lifted it to her face taking in Jace's scent. _By the Angel, I miss him_ Clary thought. Kid or not, she wanted him back. All of a sudden a high pitched voice filled the room which Clary recognized as Jace singing. It was Jace's horrible singing voice that's been set as Clary's ringtone. Clary wiped away a tear and held back a sob as she answered the phone. "Magnus?"

"Clary一" Clary could hear that Magnus's voice didn't bear good news. "I couldn't track Jace, either that or he's…" Clary instantly understood what Magnus was saying. _Either that or he's dead._ Because you can't track a dead person.

"Magnus一 I haven't found him yet. I'll keep searching but I'm so worried. A-and一" Clary couldn't keep back her tears anymore. The possibility of Jace being gone forever was too overwhelming. Clary had fallen to the floor, leaning against the wall with Jace's shirt still clutched in her hands with her phone pressed against her face. Clary had her knees to her chest while she quietly sobbed into her phone. Clary felt so hopeless, and she hated it but Jace meant the world to her. Just hearing the possibility tore her to pieces. Magnus was saying reassuring things into the other end of the call but Clary couldn't her him.

"Clary… What's wrong?" Clary looked up and saw a little boy with the hair of gold and the goldest eyes. He was about five years old and staring at Clary with such a worried expression. _Jace. It was always Jace._

"Jace…" Clary dropping her phone, hearing Magnus's confused voice on the other end reached forward and pulled Jace into a tight hug. His little arms went around her neck squeezing her back. "I was so worried about you! Thank the Angel you're alright!" After a few more seconds of Clary clutching Jace like her life depended on it she pulled back to look at his face. "Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Clary asked frantically.

"I wanted to be a shadowhunter, like you. I tried to find the demons." Jace said matter-of-fact like, totally unaware he wasn't even speaking proper english.

"You could have gotten yourself hurt!" Jace takes in a sharp breath and replies "I can take any demon, Clary! They don't stand a chance." Clary choked out a sob-like laugh. Even her little Jace was still brave and overly cocky.

"Promise me you won't leave like that again!" Clary pulled Jace back in for a tight hug. Jace didn't respond. Most likely because he couldn't promise anything, because this was _Jace._ He was known for leaving unexpectedly.

Clary heard someone clear their voice and looked up seeing someone she hadn't noticed until now. Luke was standing in front of them with his arms crossed. "You have some explaining to do, Clary."

* * *

Clary had just finished explaining to Magnus that Jace was alright and they were going to be back shortly. Clary hadn't let go of Jace since she saw him, only now when she needed to talk to Luke is when Clary finally released him. Jace had went to look at all the weapons on display while Clary went to Luke.

"Luke… It's a long story." Clary really didn't know how to start. "Firstly, how did you find Jace?"

Luke looked a little relieved at Clary calling the little boy Jace. Luke had then explained how he was out last night talking to some members of his old pack when he came across Jace at Taki's. _Really?_ Clary though, _He did go to Taki's._ Luke then explained he freaked a little at first and his exact words were "Clary you need to understand, I know you and Jace are dating and I see a little Jace walk by. You must understand how that _must_ look. It took me a while to realize that it was impossible by his age and everything but I was shocked" Clary was a little shocked by this statement, but found it a little funny how protective Luke is over her.

Luke then explained that he brought Jace here immediately after looking for Clary, or Alec, or Isabelle, or someone. Clary laughed nervously at this, and explained to Luke how Jace, Alec, and Izzy have all been affected.

Then Clary heard footsteps approaching the weapons room, and knew they've been here too long. " _Luke,_ " Clary whispered "We need to leave. Maryse cannot seen Jace like this!" Luke nodded in agreement. Clary had called Jace over towards them and picked him up into her arms before turning to the back wall and drawing a portal rune and escaping moments before Maryse entered the weapons room.

* * *

Clary, Jace and Luke appeared in Magnus's apartment scaring the living crap out of Simon. Simon sprang up from his spot on the couch tripping on the coffee table and falling to the floor. The sight of this made Alec and Izzy burst out laughing, this even brought out a small smile on Magnus's face. Clary set down Jace and turned to Luke. "Thank you for your help in finding Jace. I was getting so worried." Luke smiled and hugged Clary.

"I can tell. I've see how much he means to you." Was all Luke says before he releases Clary and leaves Magnus's apartment.

"It's a good thing Luke found Jace when he did." Magnus said to Clary as they headed to the kitchen with Simon behind them. "We need to do a few things to prep for when Caterina get hers. "Caterina had told me need something of theirs from before the _change_."

"I _hope_ you know that I was _just_ at the Institute." Magnus smirks at Clary's remark.

"We need something meaningful, it could be like a family heirloom. Something that has value and importance to the individual." Magnus explains. I'll be going to get some ingredients required for the potion that needs to be created and the spell." Magnus looked past Clary and Simon at the kids. "I also need a specific spell book. Which is found in the Institute library." Clary and Simon both groan at the same time and glare at Magnus.

"I was _just there!_ I could have easily grabbed everything you wanted. Now we have to go back! And it's going to be a lot harder sneaking around Maryse because we'll have the kids with us, it's not like we can leave them here. And I think she'll recognize her own kids, just saying."

"It'll be fine. Maryse has a meeting with the Clave, you'll be able to get in and out without anyone seeing you. You'll both go, because I'm not sure if you've noticed but it's a _huge_ library." Magnus smiled at them.

Clary was obvious not impressed with Magnus at the moment. "Fine" she muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **Series** _ **.**_

 **Thanks for all the reviews and if you haven't already please check out my one shots for this story, called** _ **City of Children: One Shots.**_ **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Clary and Simon with some difficulty were bringing all the kids with them. Alec was the only problem, he wanted to go with Magnus. Magnus only declined because he was worried it would be too dangerous for Alec.

Clary and Simon was getting ready to leave, they had worked out the exact time they should leave at to avoid Maryse, according to Magnus at least. Clary took Jace by one of her hands and Alec by the other, Simon was holding Izzy while Magnus opened a portal. With a quick nod to Magnus, Clary walked through the portal with Alec and Jace followed shortly by Simon and Izzy.

Once arrived right outside the Institute, Clary had let go of Alec and Jace's hands. She walked up to the doors and opened them to check if anyone was around before entering with the kids. Clary stuck her head in and softly called "hello", no one seemed to answer meaning it was safe. Clary turned back to Simon and nodded at him telling him to come forward with the kids.

They entered the Institute with Clary taking hold of Alec and Jace's hands again. "Let's check the library for the spellbook Magnus wanted first." Simon just nodded in agreement knowing it would take the longest. Clary opened the doors to the library and let go of Alec and Jace, Simon placed Izzy on a chair. "Hey guys!" Clary turned to the kids. "Simon and I are just going to look for a book, you guys can do whatever you want while we're here. Just behave and you'll be fine." Clary turned back to Simon and took out the piece of paper with the name of the book on it. Book of Spells Vol. 511 by Ragnor Fell. Wow, Clary thought, whoever creates these names deserves an award. Really creative. Clary started searching from left to right, while Simon started right to left. Jace had started walking through the rows of shelves looking around while Alec had grabbed a piece of paper and crayons from a drawer and handed them to Izzy. Clary and Simon continued to look for the next ten minutes with no such luck. This library was organized in the worse way possible! Clary wanted to scream in frustration.

"No it's not." Said a little voice beside her. Clary looked down beside her, Alec was standing there looking a little confused by her statement. Damn, I said that outloud.

"Do you know how it's organized then, Alec?" Alec smiles a bright smile. Something that becomes rarer as he gets older.

"Of course I do! It's organized reverse-alphabetically by genre, than within each genre it's ordered alphabetically by author then ordered by year published by that author." Clary stared at Alec in shock. How is anyone suppose to find anything in the library when it's organized in this crazy way?! Almost as if Alec read her mind, he piped up with an explanation. "It's organized like this because there's a lot of important and powerful books here, it makes it more difficult to find books for people we don't trust or those who shouldn't have them." Prevent people like me from getting a book without permission, Clary thought.

"Who decided to organize it this way, Alec?"

"I did. Mother thought it was a good idea." Clary smiled at Alec's response. When did kids become smarter than adults?

"When did you get so smart?" Clary asked kindly, causing Alec to blush. "Shall we do find the book, Alec?" Alec nodded in reply. Alec grabbed Clary's hand and took the paper with the name of the book on it from her, and walked her over the the correct section. Alec took a few moments scanning the bookshelf until he spotted the desired book. He pointed at the book for Clary to reach. Unfortunately or Clary, being her 5' nothing self, she couldn't reach it. Alec giggled at seeing Clary struggle to reach the book. Clary had lifted Alec up in the air to grab the book for them. Alec being the intelligent child he was understood what Clary was trying to do and grabbed the book for her.

When Clary had set Alec back down and taken the book from him sliding it into the bag she brought with her, leave it to Clary to always be thinking ahead. Clary was a little startled when Alec asked "Do you find it annoying that people have to get things for you?" Clary knew she must have looked shocked. The questions this kid asks me, by the Angel.

"It used too, but my boyfriend likes my height." Clary blushed a little at this thought. Alec must have thought this was a little funny too because he giggled. Clary had taken Alec's hand and walked out of the bookshelf maze to the large table where Izzy was left colouring. Only when Clary and Alec arrived there, Izzy was gone and Jace was not in sight.

"Where's Izzy?" Alec asked shocked. "Where's my sister?" Clary looked around frightened. Where were they?

"Simon!" Simon came around the corner immediately.

"Oh good! You found the book. Let's get out一" Clary interrupted Simon. "Simon! Where are the kids?"

Simon looked around nervously. Alec had spoken up again "You said Izzy would be okay! You promised!" Alec had broken out into soft sobs.

"Shhh…" Clary whispered into the top of Alec's head while rubbing circles into his back. "She's around here. They both are. We'll find them, they're probably just hiding." Clary reassured him. "Come on." She retook this hand and headed out the library doors. Simon stayed back to recheck the library. Clary had practically been dragging Alec out of the library by his hand. Clary had checked all their rooms again, no one was there. She went to the weapons room and got the strangest feeling of deja vu. Clary then took them to the kitchen.

When they entered, they found Izzy sitting on a stood eating a from a bowl of ice cream while Jace looked through the fridge. Always were the food is Jace. Alec ran forward and gave Izzy and bear hug. Clary sent a quick text to Simon saying they were in the kitchen. She walked forward to Jace and kneeled down beside him. "What are you guys doing in here?"

Jace looked at Clary. "Izzy said she was getting hungry so I wanted to get her a snack." Clary looked at Jace like a deer in headlights. What Jace had done for Izzy was so sweet, she couldn't get mad at them for that. Clary let out a sigh. "Just next time let me know where you're going, okay?" Jace nodded in agreement. Simon walked through the kitchen doors and let out a laugh at the sight of Izzy who had chocolate ice cream all of her face. Simon walked over to her and took away her empty bowl and started to clean her face with a wet cloth. Clary reached out and took Jace's hand and offered her other hand to Alec, who took it with a smile.

They walked out of the kitchen and made their way to their rooms. They had entered Izzy's room first, Izzy had just squealed with delight at the sight of it. Clary walked towards Izzy's side table and opened a the false bottom in the drawer. She'd only ever seen Izzy do this once when she thought Clary wasn't looking. Clary knew this is where she kept all of her more prised possessions which included her red pendent which sensed for nearby demons. Sure enough Clary had found the necklace on the very top along with one other item that caught her eye. It was a picture of Simon, a picture that Clary had given Isabelle when they thought they had lost Simon for good when he lost his memories. Clary looked at the photo for a moment longer but was shaken out of her trance when Simon spoke from somewhere behind her.

"Is everything okay, Clary? Did you find the一"

"Yep! Found it. Everything is great!" Clary put the false bottom back in Izzy's drawer and put the necklace into her bag where it would be safe. Still smiling Clary stood up and turned towards the others. "Who's room is next?"

Clary was now in Jace's room looking for his Herondale ring that was given to him from Amatis. Jace and Alec were sitting on the bed while Clary went through some drawers in Jace's room. Clary was still looking for it, she was becoming exhausted. Clary was plopped herself on Jace's bed, Jace and Alec crawled over to her and stared at her. "Clary is this your room?" Alec asked her.

"Umm. No it's a friend's room…" Clary responded not entirely sure how to answer. Clary opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes and a pair of gold eyes looking into her green ones.

"Is it your boyfriend's room?" Alec asked her. Clary blushed a little at the question. Clary could answer honestly if she wanted too. Because this was kid Jace who was not living with the Lightwoods yet if her timeline was correct, so no harm could be done either way. Clary answers Alec's question with simply saying "Sorta. It's complicated." Alec let it drop, and Clary sighed. Remembering the problem she was currently dealing with.

"What's wrong Clary?" Jace asked her sweetly. "Can we help with anything?"

"That's very kind of you for offering, but一 Wait…" Maybe younger Jace doesn't know where teenage Jace keeps the ring for safe keeping. But he might have an idea where he would hide things if he needed too. "Jace? If you were going to hide some very important to you, where would you hide it?" Clary could only hoped this worked.

"I don't know…" Jace said. Clary sighed and shut her eyes. "... Maybe I would hide it in a sock and underwear drawer. Because no one would look there. Clary's eyes shot open. Why haven't I looked there? Clary raced over to the dresser and started digging. Sure enough, at the very back of the drawer was a small box. The one Amatis had given Jace. Clary opened it and found the Herondale family ring. Clary had unclasped the chain around her neck and let the Herondale ring slide in next to her Morgenstern one and put the necklace back on. Clary noticed inside the box there was a newer looking picture of a short redhead girl in a gold dress smiling looking away from the camera. Clary flipped over the picture and read the back. Clary at Jocelyn and Luke's wedding (when she didn't know I was taking her picture). Clary tucked the picture back and turned back to the boys smiling. "When did both of you get so smart? Come on." Clary took their hands as they left the room.

They found Simon with Izzy in Alec's room. Simon was obviously uncomfortable with looking through Alec's things. He was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room with Izzy on the bed. Alec skipped into his room, obvious enough that Alec's room hadn't changed much over the years based on the way he was acting. He also failed to notice Simon looking guilty for having gone through his things. Simon must have been prepared for a different reaction, but seemed to relax when he remembered that this was kid Alec and not teenage Alec that could and would kick his ass into next week.

Clary had no idea of what to grab for Alec that he had a strong meaningful connection to. Clary heard Jace laugh behind her and turned around to face him. Jace continued laughing. "Why does Alec have a sparkly blue scarf?" Clary looked to where Jace was pointing. Sure enough there was a sparkly dark blue scarf tied to the bedpost on the headstand. Clary recognized the scarf right away. She knew Magnus had given it to Alec trying to get him to wear more colour and because he felt it matched the colour of his eyes perfectly. Alec and Magnus were perfect together and so ridiculously in love, any gift from Magnus would work.

This was perfect. Clary untied the scarf from the bedpost and wrapped it in her bag. "That's not mine…" Alec said looking a little confused as why it would be in his room.

"Of course it's not sweetie." Clary had taken hold of Alec and Jace's hands once again. "Time for us to go guys." Clary started pulling them out of the room when she stopped. She saw a picture frame on the dresser of a very sparkly warlock with his arms around a rather gothic looking teen with black hair and blue eyes. Both were smiling into her camera looking beyond happy. Why does everybody have pictures? Do I have any pictures of Jace? I'm a horrible girlfriend! Clary was screaming in her mind.

Clary rushed Alec and Jace out of the room before either of them saw the picture and started asking questions Clary had no idea how to answer. Just as they left Alec's room and closed the door, Clary heard voices coming up the hallway. Not again! Clary thought. Clary motioned for Simon to follow her as she ran down the hallway towards her room. They all ducked inside, Clary sat all the kids on her bed and put her finger to her lips telling them to be silent. Clary and Simon had their ears pressed to the door trying to listening to who it was on the other side of the door.

"So you agree?" Clary recognized her mother's voice on the other side of the door. "We need to voice to them our concerns. We care for them both dearly, and the last thing they need is bringing a baby into the world." Clary's eyes shot open. What?!

"I agree, Jocelyn. Clary and Jace are too young to be having a baby." Clave meeting my ass. Clary thought. Clary didn't know where Magnus got his information from but she was done listening to him. Maryse wasn't going to a Clave meeting, it was by luck that she wasn't here when they arrived. She was having a meeting with my mother about me and Jace! Clary was basically screaming in her mind. "Don't get wrong Jocelyn I don't doubt you, but I have to ask how you know this if you haven't spoken to Clary or Jace yourself?"

Clary too also couldn't help but wonder where they got the idea of her and Jace were wanting a baby. There was a silence that suggested to Clary Jocelyn was nodding in understanding. "I was talking to Luke over the phone and he must have thought he switched calls or something because then he said 'I'm headed to the Institute now to talk to Clary about baby Jace situation'."

"Ah. Of course. Well Jace should just be in his room. If he's not then we'll try Clary's room." That's all Clary needed to hear to understand they needed to get out now. They only had a few minutes at best. Clary turned to Simon and he immediately understood they had to get out of the room now. Clary couldn't draw a portal in her room, the room was too small. Clary took hold of Alec and Jace while checking the hallway quickly and running to the opposite direction she heard the voices coming. Clary only briefly stopped to look back to make sure Simon was behind her, when she saw he was she took off down a flight of stairs. Clary got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around the corner quickly before continuing racing towards the front doors.

Clary had let go of the kid's hands and flung herself at the doors of the Institute to open them. The doors opened and she hurried them all outside of the Institute. Clary followed after them running and slammed against the ground drawing a rune into the ground creating a portal. Once it formed Simon rushed through with Izzy still in her arms. Clary grabbed hold of Alec and Jace for what now felt like the thousandth time that day and ran though after Simon.

* * *

Once Clary was back in Magnus's apartment with Alec and Jace with the portal closed Clary fell to the ground in exhaustion not caring about anything else at all. Simon had moved Alec and Jace moved to the couch beside Izzy keeping them calm at the sight of zombie-like Clary on the floor.

"What happened to you?" Came a voice by the door. Clary looked over at a very singed looking Magnus.

"Are you serious asking us that?" Clary asked surprisingly calm. "Have you not looked in a mirror in ten minutes or something?" She teased.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. I would say it looks like you have a rough day, but that would be an understatement compared to mine."

Clary narrowed her eyes at Magnus. "No it was not. I lost a kid three times today."

"I got burned by a demon."

"I found out that I'm a horrible girlfriend."

"A shax demon tried to take advantage of me."

"My mother and Maryse thought I was pregnant."

"My boyfriend got turned to a kid."

"That happened two days ago, and so did mine and because of you."

Magnus signed. "Okay, yeah you win."

"Yay…" Clary sighed. "My life's worse." Magnus chuckled at Clary's statement and walked past her. Who was still lying on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **Series** _ **.**_

 **Hey guys thanks so much for the amazing reviews! This is the last chapter before the epilogue, and I wanted to give special thanks to Jace5000 and bellafan22 for their amazing reviews! I had so much fun writing this story and have something to admit... I had actually finished writing the entire story before posting any of it. With that being said if anyone has anything they would like to see as an extra scene related to this story, PM me and I'll try my hardest to write it and publish under** _ **"City of Children: Ones Shots"**_ **. Thanks to everyone who's been following the story, and I'll try to post more stories soon.**

* * *

Clary was now over the shock of what she heard her mother say to Maryse and was helping Magnus and Caterina set everything up for the spell that was about to happen. Clary found it all very confusing and only remembers the intense use of candles before being sent away by Magnus telling her "she was being too distracting" and "how am I supposed to get anything ready while trying to make sure you don't break anything." With that and a huff Clary joined Simon and the kids in a game of go-fish.

Once everything was set up Magnus had called over Clary and Simon, and explained how everything saw going to work. The spell had all of them standing in a circle with the candles in a smaller circle in the middle with the three objects in the center of everything. It was overall really short, Magnus and Caterina were both mouthing and chanting spells then the flames on the candles jumped. At this, Alec, Jace, and Izzy fell backwards unconscious. Clary, Simon, and Magnus had ran to their significant other to discover they were back to normal, back to their teenage selves. Simon was lifting Izzy's head off the ground into his lap, Magnus was using his jacket to support Alec's head, while Clary was busy checking for vital signs.

"You know…" Clary heard Jace mutter beside her. "I think I honestly rather have you fussing over my comfort like the other two are." Clary let out a little laugh and pressed hard a kiss to Jace's lips. Jace kissed Clary back with just as much force while trying to sit up. They must have been a little distracted because they heard someone clear their throat somewhere in the apartment. When the broken apart and Jace stood up, Clary had noticed they weren't the only ones to get a little carried away. Isabelle had flipped Simon and was on top of him, and Magnus and Alec had been standing in the middle of a deep kiss when interrupted. Clary realized it wasn't any of them that had broken up their moment. It was Caterina. Who was standing a little awkwardly off to the side.

"I best be leaving." Caterina announced. She had waved her hard any cleaned up everything of the floor before making her way to the door. Magnus thanked her before she left before returning his focus back to Alec.

Clary had returned to where the circle used to be and picked up Jace's Herondale ring and slipped it on his finger. Magnus was wrapping the scarf around Alec's neck and using the ends to pull him back in for a kiss, and Simon was pulling back Izzy's hair putting on her necklace. Clary leaned into Jace, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear "I never knew how good you were with kids. I have no doubt that you'll be a great mom one day." Clary blushed and turned to burry her face in Jace's shoulder.

"I really missed you Jace. I know that sounds silly because I had you were still with me and all, but it wasn't the same." Jace wiped a single tear off her face with his thumb. Clary let a shaky laugh. "You mister, were a handful!" Jace couldn't help but laugh at this.

Somewhere behind Clary and Jace Simon had said "Well, thank god that's over." Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

All three couples were sitting in Magnus's living room around a floating burning piece of paper in center of the room Magnus had spelled. Jace was sitting in an armchair with Clary on his lap with his arms around her waist. Simon was on the floor across from Clary and Jace leaning against one of the chairs with Isabelle leaning against him obviously growing tired while Simon played with her hair. Alec was sitting on the couch next to Magnus leaning on him with Magnus's arms around his waist. They we're all talking about the last few days from their perspective. Alec, Jace, Izzy revealed that they remember being younger and the basics of what happened, like going to the Institute and playground. But they couldn't remember everything Clary, Simon, and Magnus had experienced, which they believed was because they didn't understand as kids so it wouldn't transfer into their teenage selves. Currently Clary, Simon, and Magnus were filling in the others on exactly was had happened.

"Oh yeah." Magnus began. "Simon was completely obsessed with Izzy. Was always watching her, not letting her out of his sight." Izzy sat up straighter at this remark and looked at Simon who looked a little embarrassed.

"Well of course he was!" Izzy stated before Simon could say anything in reply to Magnus's comment for himself. Izzy had stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was adorable as a child! Of course Simon wouldn't be able to leave me alone." Simon smirked but was still looking a little awkward, but Isabelle just snuggled into Simon even more clearly pleased with herself.

Clary piped up from her spot next to Jace. "It's not like you were any better Magnus! At least he didn't get jealous of a six year old girl!" The room was suddenly filled with a chorus of "what!?"'s. Magnus just glared at Clary who was looking quite pleased with her comment. Clary then preceded to tell the others about the incident with Abigail, and how Magnus got in a jealous rage. Everyone started laughing once Clary had finished.

"Hey!" Magnus intervened. "You guys weren't there, and she kissed Alec! My Alec! No one gets to kiss Alec but me!" Everyone but Alec continues laughing who was staring at Magnus. Magnus's gold cat eyes found Alec's blue ones. Alec leaned up and kissed Magnus. The others looked amongst themselves smiling. Jace and Izzy looked at each other and smiled. They were both overjoyed that Alec was finally happy, they both knew he deserved it.

Alec pulled away from Magnus and whispered softly so only he could hear "Don't worry… That girl has nothing on you." Magnus smiled at him and kissed him again. "And it's not like Jace didn't have the biggest crush on Clary or anything!" Alec said after releasing Magnus. This caused Clary to blush.

Jace rolls his eyes at Alec. "Of course I did, have you looked at Clary? And like you get to judge mister "I fell on my neck"." This causes a little squeak to escape from Clary and Izzy burst out laughing from the other side of the room.

Clary looked around at everyone in the room, and just thought one thing.

Perfect.

The End! Well… Not quite!


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **Series** _ **.**_

 **This is the** _ **final**_ **chapter for this story, and even though I have finished the main story I will keep posting some one shots for this story under** _ **"City of Children: One Shots"**_ **, if there is any scene you would like to see I didn't write in this story (example being Magnus buying the clothes from the kids or putting Jace to bed) leave a comment and I'll try my hardest to write and post it. Hope you all enjoyed the story as I enjoyed writing it. Please check out any other stories I post in the future. Thanks!**

 **Epilogue: Takes place immediately after chapter 6**

* * *

Simon woke up in the middle of the night to find everyone in the same positions as they were in earlier. Clary was on Jace's lap across from him on the armchair, Magnus and Alec on the couch snuggled together, and Izzy was pressed against Simon's chest. The only difference was that everyone was fast asleep. Simon looked at Izzy sleeping peacefully in his arms. He moved some hair out of her face before carefully lifting Izzy into his arms. _Thank god for his strength rune_ , Simon thought.

Izzy was obviously past exhaustion based on how she barely stirred when he lifted her up. Simon carried Izzy into the spare bedroom and set her carefully onto the bed pulling the covers over top of her. Only when Simon had released her is when Izzy started to wake up. "Simon?" It was barely a whisper but Simon heard it.

Simon whispered back. "I'm here." He got up to leave Isabelle to rest when she grabbed hold of his wrist. "Then why are you leaving, Simon?" Simon crawled in next to Izzy. He stared at her while she fell asleep. Simon wanted to give Izzy her space since last night. Simon realized that he was falling in love with Isabelle, and had also realized that little Izzy would look exactly like her future daughter. Simon felt a pain in his heart just thinking about Isabelle having a child with anyone but himself.

This thought shocked and scared him a little, it was part of the reason why Simon felt he should give Izzy her space. Because if she didn't feel the same then it might destroy him. All this fear Simon had soon disappeared when he looked at Isabelle in his arms whispering his name in her sleep. Simon decided that even if it didn't last, he could hold onto _this_ for just a little while longer.

* * *

Clary and Jace had left early the next morning with Simon and Isabelle giving Magnus and Alec their space. Simon and Izzy went for breakfast together while Jace walked Clary back to Luke and Jocelyn's. Clary was exhausted, that must was evident. He couldn't blame her though, three days of dealing with kids must have been tiring. He looked at Clary taking in her beauty, the sun made her red hair glow… Her eyes greener than any emeralds… Everything about Clary was beautiful, and it tore at Jace's heart that she didn't know it. "What are you thinking about?" Clary asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Just about how beautiful you are." Jace smiled at her. Clary just rolled her eyes.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your compliment but I do hope you know how cheesy you sound." Jace has never been the cheesy romantic but things have changed when he met Clary. _It's amazing how that one person can do that to you,_ Jace thought which made him laughed. They arrived at Luke and Jocelyn's, Jace gave Clary a quick kiss before watching her run inside and headed back to the Institute.

Clary had walked into her apartment with an angry looking Jocelyn and a nervous looking Luke. _What the he_ ― _?_ Clary instantly remembered that her mother thought that her daughter was either pregnant or trying to have a baby. _Crap! I forgot to warn Jace!_

Clary once explaining everything to her one got a frantic call from Jace. "Clary? Why did I get questioned by Maryse about if we were planning to have a child?" Clary laughed at how shocked Jace sounded. _Well… this was going to be interesting to explain._

* * *

"Magnus?" Alec says getting his boyfriend's attention. "I don't understand why you had to buy all these baby clothes, it's not like they can be of any use to us now. And knowing you, you probably bought all designer clothes too." Alec had said while folding all the kid clothes and putting them in a box.

Magnus held in a laugh. It pleased him how well Alec knew him. _Of course_ he had bought them designer clothes, no child Magnus was taking care of would be seen wearing _retail._ "Well…" Magnus began. "Maybe not completely useless…" Magnus looked at Alec who had stopped folding and looked a little shocked at what Magnus had hinted at.

"Wha―What do you mean?" Alec asked a little shaky. Magnus looked away from Alec nervous and a little worried that he had scared him.

"It's nothing, just forget I said anything." Magnus wasn't really sure how to have this conversation with Alec. He was concerned that he might have just ruined something, ruined _them_ but mentioning the possibility of a baby. Alec had now come to stand beside Magnus and placed his hand on his.

"Magnus― What were you going to say?" Alec gave Magnus a small smile of encouragement to get him to continue. This small smile gave Magnus the smallest bit of hope. "I was rather thinking that perhaps you would consider that possibility of one day having a baby?"

The largest smile Magnus had ever seen spread out across Alec's face. Alec couldn't imagine _not_ starting a family with Magnus. There wasn't anyone in the world he loved more and rather have a life with. Alec thought he might as well not insist if he didn't have Magnus. He replied to Magnus's suggestion by planting a kiss onto Magnus lips before saying the single greatest word in the english language; "yes". Magnus's face lite up. "And it's obvious enough that you'll be a great father." Magnus hugged Alec and smiled at the thought of them starting a family together. There's no one else in the world who Magnus loved more.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **I decided to take up someone's suggestion about writing another part to this story. Please read on and review, thanks. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **Series** _ **.**_

* * *

"I still can't believe you didn't warn me about Maryse." Jace complains at Clary. "Do you know how awkward that conversation was? Especially considering that I had no clue what was happening." Clary had forgot to warn Jace about how his step-mother thought he got her, his girlfriend, pregnant. While it was terrifying at the time as Clary also had to explain everything to her own mother she couldn't help but laugh at it now.

"Clam down, Jace." Clary said while holding in some laughter. "It's not a big deal anymore."

Jace let out a sigh. "All I'm saying is that you owe me one, Fray." Clary gave Jace a funny look.

"Fray? Calling me by my mundane name now, are we?" She questioned him.

"Give me a break! You have too many last names and I never known which one you're going by." Clary raised her eyebrows up at him in shock.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Wayland-Morgenstern-Lightwood-Herondale." Jace laughed at this. "Anyway, it was over a month ago. When are you going to let this go?" She asked him.

"When you have something like this to hang over my head." Finished Jace. Clary rolled her eyes, and gave him a small shove on the shoulder. The two of them we sitting in the grass on a hill. It was a quiet peaceful day, just the two of them…

"Hey guys!" Clary and Jace heard someone call out. They looked behind them and noticed Isabelle running towards them while dragging Simon behind her, closely followed by Alec and Magnus.

"Looks like our date has been compromised." Jace whispers into Clary's ear. Isabelle and Simon reached the two of them in a matter of seconds and sat down in the grass. "Hey guys." Jace smiles back as Alec and Magnus sit down. "What brings you by?"

"Can't friends just hang out with their other friends?" Alec asks Jace innocently.

"Not when those friends are cock blocking." Jace mumbles.

"Hey!" Clary, Isabelle and surprisingly Simon yell out at him.

"I'm kidding!" He says defending himself and puts his hands up in surrender. All his friends roll their eyes knowing his lies.

Clary changes the subject not wanting to talk about her and Jace's personal life. "Well considering everyone is here I might as well mention it. I've been thinking that I should create a new rune to help prevent certain incidents from happening again." Clary hints at.

Isabelle nodded in agreement. "Birth control?" Every head turned to face her rather quickly, except Alec who gets up and walks away. Isabelle noticed everyone's strange look and quickly tries to fix what she said. "I mean…." And breaks off into a coughing fit. Everyone starts laughing for a few minutes to be joined a few minutes later by a traumatized looking Alec.

"No!" Clary shouts and shakes her head after pulling herself together from laughing. "I was thinking about a rune to prevent us from turning into children again." Clary reaches in her bag and pulls out her sketchbook and flips to a fresh page. Clary pulls out a pen and shuts her eyes tightly focusing her mind on a new rune. Soon Clary began to move the pen drawing a new rune. The paper held a rune no one has seen before. "This should help prevent us from turning into children, thought it might be useful." Everyone around Clary nods in agreement, knowing how difficult it was when Alec, Isabelle and Jace turned.

"Are you sure it works?" Questioned Alec, always being the skeptic one.

"Of course it works! I designed it after all." Clary shoot back.

"All I mean is that you're still new to this whole 'designing new runes' thing and we wouldn't want anything going wrong." Clary rolled her eyes at Alec's statement.

"Here, I'll put it on first to prove that it actually does work." Clary pulls out her stele and places it on her skin drawing the new rune. After it was drawn Simon lifted up his sleeve indicating that he was next to have the rune, which Clary happily drew on. Simon didn't seem to have any concern, probably them being parabatai and all. "See... " Clary said referring to both her and Simon's matching runes. "No harm done一 Oh no"

Clary and Simon looked at each other in panic both knowing what was about to happen. Both Clary and Simon started to glow a dull yellow and their physical age appearance started to shift between multiple ages.

"Magnus! Help them!" Isabelle called out to him. Magnus lifted his hands to try and counteract the power of the runes. The vibrant blue magic pouring from his fingers reacted with the dull yellow turning the area around them green.

Magnus scrunch up his face which indicated his focus. "Rune magic is very different from warlock magic. I'm not sure if I can hold it!" Magnus just finished his statement before he flew backwards unconscious. Clary and Simon fell to the ground as well. Jace and Isabelle run leap forward towards the fallen Clary and Simon. Once arriving by their sides it was obvious that the rune and Magnus's magic to counteract the rune didn't work as the two parabatai sat side by side as four year olds.

"Are you ducking kidding me!" Isabelle yells when she sees them. She got a confused and annoyed look from Jace. "What? No swearing in front of the kids." She says innocently.

Jace ignores Isabelle and looks back towards Magnus. "Magnus- It didn't work…" Jace looks back and sees Magnus lying on the ground with his head in Alec's lap. Jace picks up his sleeping girlfriend while Isabelle picks up her boyfriend and hurry over towards Alec and Magnus. "Is he okay?" Jace asks Alec.

"I don't know. He seems okay, doesn't look like he was affected by the spell but we can't be certain. We need to leave now, can you help me carry him out?" Jace nods and passes still sleeping Clary to Isabelle while Alec and Jace both take an one of Magnus's arms to help carry back to the apartment.

"Clary's gonna hate that the rune shrunk her boots." States Izzy as they make their way back to the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **Series** _ **.**_ **Any references to movies or movie titles are not mine either.**

 **Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Alec, Isabelle and Jace had finally made it back to Magnus' apartment with not too much trouble. Clary and Simon were asleep on the couch while Magnus was on his bed with Alec sitting next to him playing with his hair. The only thing to do now was to wait for Magnus to wake up.

Jace and Isabelle had walked over to the kids when they heard Clary starting to stir. Jace has never really handled kids before besides occasionally Max, but overall wasn't quite sure how to handle their current situation. Isabelle bent down to Clary's height once Clary was fully awake. "Hello?" Clary asked them looking confused.

"Hi there Clary, I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy. Your mom and Luke asked me to watch you. I'm a family friend." Clary looked around confused for a bit a little scared and nervous. "This is Simon," Isabelle motions over to Simon who was slowly starting to wake up now. "You remember Simon, right?" Clary's eyes light up having seen her best friend and threw her arms around him causing him to wake up fully. Isabelle turned towards Jace while Clary and Simon were busy in a hug. "Jace we need to call Luke, otherwise this could go over very badly as they don't know us. They both know Luke and trust him." Jace nodded and walked off to make phone call. Isabelle looks back at the two kids. "Do you guys want to play a game?" She asked calmly. Simon looked at Isabelle for the first time.

"Who are you?" Simon asks clearly puzzled. Clary now pulled away from Simon answers for Isabelle in the most kid-like voice Isabelle could have imagined. "That Izzy, she's watching us for my mommy. She's her friend." Isabelle nodded and smiled back at the two of them.

"Did you guys want to play a game?" Isabelle asked again. Clary's eyes lite up with an idea.

"Can we do a craft?" She asked hopefully. Isabelle nodded and offered a hand to each kid which Clary took eagerly now knowing she's about to do a craft. Simon was a little hesitant but took her hand after seeing Clary jump up. Isabelle helped them each into a chair in the kitchen and pulled out Clary's sketchbook from her bag before she was 'transformed' along with some coloured pencils. Isabelle flipped through the book to find a fresh book and found the sketchbook filled with pictures of Jace, Clary and Simon, Alec and Magnus, of herself and Simon, and of Luke and Jocelyn. Clary and Simon both noticed the pictures she was looking at asked "Woah… Did my mother draw those?"

Isabelle suddenly getting an idea of a way for them to trust her would be to see drawings her mother did of them, and answered. "Yes she did, she's very talented. She also told me that you love to draw and are becoming very talented too, Clary."

Clary gasped. "Did she really say that?" She asked hopefully extremely proud that her mother thought that way about her. Isabelle showed them a picture of herself with Alec and Jace that Clary drew in the sketchbook.

"That's the blond guy from before!" Clary says suddenly recognizing him. "Is he a model or something?" Just as Clary asks Jace walks into the room. She turns to him and re-asks her question. "Are you a model or something, mister?"

Jace smiles and replies with "Yes, yes I am."

"Woah that's so cool!" Both Clary and Simon exclaimed. Jace walked over besides Clary and looked at the picture in front of her of Alec, Isabelle, Magnus and himself and had a look of fake surprise.

"By the angel, did you draw this?" Clary giggled at this.

"Haha! No! My mommy did!" Jace gave Clary a side glance before speaking.

"I don't think so. I think you drew this!" Jace said before tickling her sides causing Clary to burst out into uncontrollable giggles.

Simon looked back and forth between Clary and Jace suspiciously. That's when Isabelle realized Simon was still at the age when he had his crush on Clary. Isabelle felt a tiny bit of jealously boil up inside of her but put it away and tried to ignore it.

Suddenly Alec called her and Jace into the bedroom. They raced into the bedroom to find Alec half sitting on the bed with Magnus struggling to sit up. "The kids are just happy colouring. What's happening in here?" Jace asks Alec and Magnus. Alec looks at Jace and Izzy and back at Magnus, and that's when they noticed that Magnus looked different. Younger to be exact. Around the age of fifteen.

"I'm immortal, genius." Magnus says dryly to Jace in return. "The spell or curse, or whatever it is you wanted to call it would effect someone of immortality differently." Jace and Izzy looked at each other confused.

"The rune reverts someone back to a younger age, but a younger age for someone immortal who's been alive for hundreds of years would be what exactly? Physical age? Mental age? Both? It messes around with someone's immortality and jumps around with ages. Nothing good." Alec explains with an odd look on his face. Knowing Alec her whole life, Izzy knows this is Alec trying to suppress how concern he really was for his boyfriend.

"Alexander一 I'll be fine, probably just need to whip up a spell or elixir of some sort. And same goes for those teenage-kids that we now have to watch over. _Again_ I might add!" Magnus stated loudly before adding "And on the same note… Why the hell does this keep happening?"

"I need to make sure the kids are okay, Luke will be by soon." Jace stated ignoring Magnus' last remark. "But before I leave, remember Clary and Simon at age four didn't know a thing about the shadow world so we just need to keep the shadow world talk to a minimum around them." Isabelle and Jace leave the room but not before seeing Alec grab hold of Magnus' hand tightly.

Jace and Izzy walks out of the main bedroom and finds that the kids are still colouring. "Jace," Izzy says getting his attention. "Like you said before, they're just mundane kids. So we need to treat them like mundane kids. It's time to mundane things." Jace groaned inwardly knowing Izzy was right. Izzy walks over to the kids.

"Hey guys!" She smiled brightly. "I was wondering what you guys want to do? Watch some TV? Go to a park? We can anything you want."

"Can we watch Disney?" Clary said excitedly. Jace caught his breath knowing he was in for a long day. "Like _The Lion King_? Or _Peter Pan_?" Simon suggested equally excited. Jace signed agreed to watch Disney movie and called Luke to tell him to pick up Clary's favourite Disney movies growing up.

"Okay so movies are on their way along with Luke." Clary's eyes went wide with excitement to see Luke.

* * *

"So care to explain what happened _this time?_ " Luke whisper-yells are Jace as Izzy sat on the floor doing a puzzle with young Clary and Simon. "I mean I would have _thought_ you had learnt from the first time!"

"It wasn't _my_ fault, Luke! Clary is still getting use to this whole 'creating new runes' thing and her rune backfired." Jace hates when Luke lectures him, he always feels awkward getting lectured by his girlfriend father. Well… step-father, but Luke was more than of a dad to her than anyone else. Even her real father.

Luke signed obviously frustrated. "Let's talk to Magnus and see what he can do about this."

"Umm… Luke, about Magnus…" Luke's face filled with frustration again.

"Jace, do _not_ tell me Magnus got turned into a child as well."

"Oh no. Nothing like that, don't worry." Jace begins. "It's something ten times worse." On cue Alec starts screaming bloody murder from the main bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

 **I'm back! Uploading two chapters today, sorry that they're short. Enjoy! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **Series** _ **.**_

* * *

Jace, Izzy and Luke bolt into the main bedroom after hearing Alec scream them over. Alec is leaning over Magnus' unconscious body. Alec had every right to be worried considering Magnus now appeared to be ten years old. Alec was screaming Magnus' name and shaking him by the shoulders trying to wake him.

"Alec get off of him!" Izzy marched over and pulled Alec off Magnus in one quick move and had him pinned against the wall. Alec might have been worried but wasn't doing much to help Magnus by shaking him. Alec was trying to pry her hands away and make his way back to Magnus' unconscious form laying on the bed. Jace had made his way over to Magnus and placed a hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up. Almost like a fever." Jace removed his hand and looked back at everyone, seeing Alec still struggling, Jace has had enough of him. "Izzy take Alec outside and wait with the kids." He ordered.

Izzy had to drag Alec outside the bedroom, surprisingly she managed to considering Alec was much taller than she was.

"WhatthehellIzzy?" Alec screamed at her once they were outside the bedroom. Unfortunately this caused both Clary and Simon to turn around and quickly gasp at Alec's language and tone used. This caused Izzy to throw a glare towards Alec.

"Watch. Your. Tone. In. Front. Of. The. Kids." She snarled through her teeth. Alec ignored her warning and pushed past her to get back to the bedroom. Isabelle was able to grab Alec before be made it past her completely. "You are to wait here with me and the kids." Isabelle threw him on the ground in front of Magnus' TV. Isabelle put in one of the Disney movies that Luke had brought over. "Sit and watch. It'll be good for you."

"No, Iz! I need to be with him, he isn't well!" Alec was becoming hysterical.

"There isn't anything you can do right now, Alec! And if you don't sit down and be patience I _will_ knock you out." She warned. Alec knew there wasn't much point fighting with his sister when she was being stubborn. Alec sat on the couch where Izzy sat down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"He'll be okay." She whispered.

* * *

"How is he?" Alec basically jumped out of his seat on the couch when he noticed Jace and Luke exit the bedroom. It was about time too they had been inside for an hour and a half, the movie was almost finished. Isabelle had Clary on her lap who was eagerly watching the movie. Isabelle set her aside and raced over to join her brother was now with Jace and Luke.

"It's hard to say." Luke started. "The fever is getting better. We think it was caused by all the age changes that have been happening… But that's not the biggest issue right now." Luke looked Alec directly in the eye. "He got younger." Alec's eyes grew twice the size. "Remember how the first time this happened, Magnus feared the kids would get younger? Well that's exactly what happened here."

Alec shoved past Jace and Luke entering the bedroom. Alec immediately stopped when he saw Magnus lying on the bed. Now appearing to be about seven years old.

"Magnus…" Alec whispered as he reached his boyfriend's' side. He crunched down and stroked his hair. He put his forehead against Magnus's with his eyes shut tight before pulling away. "...How do we fix this?" Alec asks to anyone listening.

Luke clears his throat before saying "The best idea would be to contact Catarina Loss. Again. She won't talk to the Clave, we can trust her." Everyone muttered in agreement before Luke left the room to make the phone call. Jace guided Izzy out of the bedroom leaving their brother alone in peace, he would call them back if there was any updates on Magnus's condition.

Finding Luke walking out of the kitchen the three of them stood together in the living room. "I told Catarina about our situation, and she should be here in the next few hours. In the meantime she gave me a list of ingredients I should find of Magnus's to put a temporary halt to his deaging process. That is until she arrives. You two watch the kids." Jace and Izzy nod in response and sit next to Clary and Simon on the couch.

* * *

"Catarina Loss!" Luke greets. "Thank the angel you're here." Luke says ecstatically as she enters Magnus's apartment. Catarina wastes no time.

"Let me see him." She demands. Catarina's magical focus being on healing helped their situation even more so. They guided her to the bedroom, finding Alec in the same place they had left him with no further changes to Magnus's condition. "Please leave Lightwood."

Alec looked up furiously to who would be demanding he leave his boyfriend's side. "With all respect, _no_. I will not be leaving Magnus." Catarina sighed rather loudly to emphasis that neither she nor Magnus had time for this. With a wave of her arms Alec was thrown away from Magnus. Catarina turned back towards the group by the door.

"First off, I need him to leave" Catarina pointed at Alec. "He's too distracting. But I will need someone to stay that I can draw energy from. I can fix this, but it will take a few hours and a lot of energy."

"I'll stay!" Alec was quick to suggest.

"It's like you have selective hearing… The first thing I said was that I needed you to leave. Someone else."

"You really don't like me, do you?" Alec asked rhetorically.

"I can stay." Jace suggested and looked at Alec. "It's what parabatai do." Alec nodded a thanks to him.

Catarina rolled her dark blue eyes. "How touching." She said dryly. "Now the rest of you need to leave. Immediately."

Luke turned away from the room, Izzy walked towards Alec dragging him out. The last thing Alec saw before being dragged out was Catarina hovering over Magnus with glowing hands.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

 **Here's chapter 11! Please Review**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing, all characters belong to Cassandra Clare, author of the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ **Series** _ **.**_

* * *

Jace took hold of Catarina's outstretched hand and immediately felt the power within him. It was as if he could feel it running up his fingertips, into his arm, within his veins spreading through the rest of his body. His met Catarina's glowing blue eyes, and somehow knew his looked the same. Focusing his attention back on Magnus whose entire body was glowing blue and slightly levitated. Jace started seeing the changes happening to the boy in front of him, returning to him old self.

* * *

Alec had been focused on the glowing light beneath the bedroom door for the past hour that he wasn't prepared for Clary to jump on top of him. "Oof!" Clary was hanging onto his neck and was screaming.

"Alec! Help! Izzy and Luke are after me!" Alec decided to snap out of his mood once this little girl started jumping on him. He pulled her into his lap.

"How am I supposed to help you when I'm on their team?" He asked and started tickling her sides.

"No!" She giggled loudly. "I thought you were on my side! I trusted you!" She cried. Izzy ran into the room looked at the scene in front of her. Alec ticking Clary on the couch, the surprised her the most was that Alec wasn't staring at the door anymore. It's been over an hour, since Jace and Catarina went to Magnu's aid in the bedroom. Alec was busy attacking Clary he didn't notice Jace step out of them bedroom.

"Jace…" Izzy whispered, but it was enough for Alec to hear and meet eyes with his brother. "Let's go Clary." Izzy said leading her out of the living room. Alec immediately walked towards his brother until he was in front of him.

"What happened? How is he?" Alec asked urgently.

Jace had been staring at his feet sadly, then looked up meeting Alec's eyes. "Alec…" Jace whispered, then grinned widely "It was so cool man! I could feel the power in my veins!" Then added as an afterthought "Oh and Magnus is fine". Alec took a swing at Jace's arm.

"You're seriously the worst. Making me think the worst!" Jace couldn't help but laugh at his brother's small outburst.

"It was weird though, I basically just watched your boyfriend go through puberty within an hour." Jace shuttered at the thought. "And I thought I didn't want to see the pictures of Magnus in a speedo." Jace made a disgusted look, before resting his hands on Alec's shoulders. "He's good, go see him." With a wink Jace walked away.

Alec entered the bedroom to see Catarina waking Magnus up. His Magnus. The Magnus was was the proper age. The person he loved most in the world. Alec nodded and smiled and Catarina as a sign as his gratitude. She did the same in return before exiting the room.

Alec sat beside his sleepy-eyed boyfriend. "Hey you…" Magnus said sitting up slowly. "What happened?" He asked Alec. Alec smiled and shook his head and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"It's a long story." Alec said with a laugh and processed to tell Magnus everything that happened from when Clary made the disastrous rune.

* * *

"Thank you Catarina." Luke smiled. "Something like this won't be happening for a third time, I promise." Luke said and shot a look over at Jace and Izzy who were giving him looks of innocence.

"Uh huh." Catarina said with disbelief. "I trust that now that Magnus is well he can take care of those two?" She asked gesturing towards little Clary and Simon.

"Oh course. Have a lovely evening Catarina. We'll stay in touch."

"I hope you don't considering I'm getting called about babysitting. No thank you." With that last remark Catarina left, leaving a laughing Luke, Jace, and Izzy.


End file.
